


Self-Fulfilling

by Kallahan



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29192133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kallahan/pseuds/Kallahan
Summary: A hunter ventures into the Nine's realm seeking answers, and rises to the challenge they pose.





	Self-Fulfilling

_**“Beware Hunter. There is no such thing as ‘unseen’, not in the realm of the Nine.”**_ \- Eris Morn

I bury my knife deep into the taken knight’s luminous eye and twist, it releases an echoing roar from no mouth. Using the stuck dagger as leverage I press my boots up against its chest and lunge backwards into the air landing smoothly with a roll. The moment I’m back on two feet, I point the barrel of my grenade launcher directly at it. The knight takes a single step forward, its eye flaring with hellfire. 

“No thanks.” I pull the trigger, and a grenade whistles across the twelve foot distance, blasting against its skull. Its form wavers and shakes, it collapses in on itself leaving only three fragments of black behind. I stop for a moment, looking at the things that sit where once that monster stood. 

“Are those.....” my thought is cut off.

Taken thrall begin to pour out of the cylindrical stone tunnel ahead. I leap back behind some crumbling rubble and peek over, opening fire with my auto I spray bullets into the oncoming mass and watch them slowly drop. 

“ _There’s no mistaking it_ ” my ghost’s voice comes through on the comms, “ _Those were definitely motes_.” 

Several thrall slip through reality and come up on my position. As they leap forward I slam a smoke bomb onto the ground and vanish. Unseen I roll backwards just in time, their claws sink into my footprints in the dust. 

“Motes?” I whisper into my helm as I check and double check my arsenal’s ammo while taken thrall mindlessly stutter around and search. “Are the Nine answering a question or trying to play a game?”

**“You ask a question of pure potential”** a voice rings out through the hollow caverns, as they do a taken knight reforms where the old one stood guard. **“Death is intrinsic to the answer.”**

“We’ll see about that” I whisper.

_“That’s the spirit!”_ My ghost pipes in. 

My invisibility fades. the knight releases a scream and literal fire rains down on me from its position, as the snarling pack of thrall slips in my direction. I fire shots back at the knight and then dive out of the way of the flames. The first shot I fire goes over its head, and the second sticks to its shoulder. Perfect. As the shot hits its shoulder small metal claws release from the projectile and dig into its otherworldly chitin, anchoring itself onto its body, and the missed shot does the same onto the stone. 

Just like the instructions say, stick to wall, ground, enemy, and then fry. I press the button on the the heavy fallen gun in my hands, arc energy surges between both shots and through its body. It twitches and echoes backwards screams until finally with one final burst the knight no longer stands, and instead are three more motes wreathed in dark. 

I leap over the horde of thrall as they arrive, vanishing as I land I begin a sprint over to the dark motes. 

My ghost whispers through my hood, “ _where are you going_?”

“If the Nine are going to play this like a game” I say, “then lets figure out the rules.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Much like my similar work for Pit of Heresy, this was the result of my hype when working towards my Prophecy solo-flawless completion. I wanted to finally capture that feeling I had while chasing the accomplishment, and I think I got as close as I'm going to. Make sure to leave a comment or a kudos if you enjoy things like this!


End file.
